nessie's story
by twilight121994
Summary: 14 yrs post BD renesemee wants to take her relationship with Jacob that bit farther but with edward for a dad and emmett and jasper for uncles you never know what might happen.cute romance.
1. hide and seek

Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction its just a cute romance between Jacob and Renesemee and the rest of the family is in there too I hope you like it and please review with any comments you have.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer does

Chapter 1:introduction

Nessies pov

I was in my after school study room and I was sitting beside Jacob (my boyfriend for over a year now).

Jacob had been like my big brother and best friend all my life but then one day I just felt like there was something else there.

My family, Jacob and I moved away from forks a few months ago when my parents (Edward and Bella)thought I should go to high school instead of being home schooled , they wanted me to live a some I what normal life but I cant see how you can do that when you're a half vampire and your parents , aunts , uncles and grandparents are vampires , but I didn't really mind I wanted to make some new friends besides my family.

I like high school but my parents make me and Jake do after school study because they say there's to many distractions at home but they don't have to do it what with them being able to finish their homework in two minutes and they don't have to sleep and the fact that they all have already done high school before a couple of times what with some of them being nearly one hundred years old , but enough about my family I was in my study room and I was sooooo tired , so I thought maybe if I put my head down on the table for a few minutes Ill be fine .

so I put my head down on the table and after a few minutes someone kicked my leg under the table and I looked up and Jacob was looking at me.

"Ness don't go asleep study's over in half an hour , come on you can make it" he encouraged.

" leave me alone Jacob , I'm about to pass out I'm so tired, I wont fall asleep, I'm just gona put my head down for a few minutes" I whispered so low only he could hear.

"O all right then" he smiled back at me as if to say of course your gona fall asleep. But Jake couldn't deny me anything I wanted.

So I put my head down on the table and the next thing I felt was a big warm hand on my shoulder shaking me.

" Ness , come on Nessie, wake up, study's over and everyone else is all ready gone" Jacob said.

"what" I said sleepily.

"you fell asleep Nessie and study's over now, were going home, your dad is probably out side all ready" he said. then I heard him.

"What's keeping you two everybody else has left all ready, you are the last ones" my dad said impatiently

"She fell asleep and I was trying to get her up" Jacob replied

"Nessie did you get all your homework done" my dad asked

"Yea, all of it." I said starting to wake up a bit but still fairly groggy.

"Ok Jacob you carry her and I'll put her books in her locker."

And then I was up out of my chair and in Jacob arms, one of his arms were behind my back and the other behind my knees, and I leaned my head agents his chest.

"You ok Ness." Jacob asked

"Yea perfect." I said content.

"You guys ready to go." I heard my dad say, that was quick he must of used his vampire speed.

"Yea." Jacob and I said together, and caused us to smile at each other.

"Okay cars out front." dad frowned at us.

"Jacob I can walk you know."

"Yea I know but id rather carry you." he smiled. My dad just shuck his head with a discussed look on his face.

"you ok dad." I asked my dad mentally.(my dad could read minds)but you all ready knew that, right?

"No its kind of gross seeing and hearing my daughter like that with a dog." he taped his temple at the hearing part.

My dad wasn't overly thrilled with Jake imprinting on me when I was a baby, but I guess he'll just have to deal with it.

"HAY." Jacob said to Edward at the dog jibe.

"don't mind him he's just jealous." I said as I stretched up to kiss his lips, then I smiled agents his lips as he agents mine.

"O would you to ever stop your nearly as bad as Rosalie and Emmett" Edward said mockingly.

"Yea right were no nearly as bad as them or you and mom for that matter. Were still virgins dad." I snapped at him.

"And rightly so." he smiled to my embarrassment at what I just said.

And then I could feel it a cool breeze, we were out side now and I shivered but I was quickly warmed up by Jacobs supper warm body.

And there was dads Volvo, god I wish he would drive around in one of the other cars we had.

"Hay leave my car alone I like the Volvo" dad said answering my thoughts.

I stuck my tongue out at him for listening to me. And then so fast that I barely saw my dad was right beside us and held my jaw tight with his left hand.

"Don't stick your tongue out it's rude" he said messing.

I shuck my head and he still didn't let go so Jacob turned around with me still in his arms so Edward couldn't reach me.

"Alice does it all the time" I complained and he chuckled and hoped in the driver seat.

I stuck my tongue out at him again when his back was turned.

"I saw that Renesemee" he said and Jacob put me in the back seat and slid in beside me. I put my seat belt on and so did Jacob even thou we fully trusted my dad not to crash. Jacob put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him.

Right so, now that nothing interesting is happening I'll tell you a bit more about me. you already know my parents story and how I was born and what I am, and all about the wolves, and you know about when I was little. So now I'm fourteen but I look about eighteen physically.(thank God that I look older because if I looked my age my dad would probably never let me date Jacob but my dad knows we are very responsible. Or that is what he thinks at least!!).

We moved away from forks about a month ago when Carlisle could no longer pass for the age he was claiming to be at the hospital, but we didn't sell our house so we can visit my grandpa anytime and the wolves as well. Our new house here is almost the exact same as the one in forks except this one has two extra bedrooms one for me and one Jacob. I don't see the point in separate rooms because one of us always sneaks into the others room at night anyway. But none of the family tells us to get back into our own rooms probably because they know we cant do anything because either my dad will hear our thoughts, Alice will see what's about to happen, Jasper will feel the emotion or they will all hear us with their own ears.(stupid super vampire hearing.)but ahh well at least they let us stay in there. And I still think it's a waste of time having separate rooms.

Ok now were back at the house. Just as I was about to open my door Jacob had it open for me.(Ahh how sweet.)

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling.

"Anytime." he said happily.

We walked up the porch and in the front door hand in hand. Jacob opened the front door and said,

"Lady's first." I walked in on front of him and he came behind me and put his arms around my waist and his chin on my right shoulder keeping me close.

"Hi mom." I said as I saw Bella sitting on the couch.

Rosalie and Emmett were on the other couch, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap facing him and they were in a serious make out session. Jasper was sitting at the computer with Alice sitting on his lap and they were looking at something on the screen.

"Hi guys how was study." mom said this while giving Jacob a stern look because he still had his arms around me.

"Ok." we both said at the same time again and smiled.

Mom walked over to dad and said "Hi." before putting her arms around his waist and standing on her tip toes so she could kiss him.

Alice and Jasper both turned their heads towards us and said "Hi."

Dad was starting to get way to into the kiss and so mom pulled back and said "Not here in front of Renesemee and not until later."

" Ewwww mom to much information thanks." I said grossed out and Jacob just chuckled.

Then Esme poked her head through the kitchen door

"Hi Renesemee hi Jacob are you guys hungry I made dinner." she said joyfully.

" Yea thanks Esme." I said and lead Jacob to the kitchen.

Rosalie and Emmett never even look up from themselves to see us. Esme made spaghetti Bolognese for us I was really nice, she is such a good cook, it was so funny Jacob is such a messy eater, spaghetti Bolognese is mine and Jacobs favourite dinner, Jacob and I washed up after dinner, I washed and Jacob dried and put away, at one stage Jacob flicked a load of water and bubbles at me but don't worry I got him back good!

Then we had to clean that up, and Jacob took of his t-shirt because it got all wet.

"Jacob did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are." I asked him as I walked over to him and put my arms around his torso.

"Yes, and did I ever tell you how beautiful are Renesemee." he said as he bent down to kiss me.

"Yes." I said just before our lips touched. I put my hands around his neck and he put his on my hips and pulled me closer, I was really getting into it when Emmett walked in and pulled us apart.

"Will you two love birds ever get a room, you are making me sick." he laughed at us.

"Eemmmmeetttt, go away." I whined at him.

"No, and you watch yourself that's my niece your slobbering on there." he said looking at Jacob.

"Go away Emmett, come on Jacob lets go for a walk." I said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out the back door.

"Hhuuhh, I hate having over protective and annoying uncles and an over protective and annoying dad." I said in a huff as me and Jacob jumped over the river and into the surrounding forest.

"There not that bad Renesemee they just like to tease and annoy you a lot." Jacob said with a smirk on his face.

"Its not funny." I said and Jacob chuckled.

"Do you wana ride I'm gona phase." Jacob said

"Yea sure."

"Ok turn around Ness." Ahhh I hate this, he has imprinted on me , were boyfriend and girlfriend and one day were hopefully gona be married and have kids and all that and he wont let me watch him phase because he doesn't want me to see him naked yet it is soooooooooooo annoying.

"Ahh come on Jake were boyfriend and girlfriend and you've imprinted on me, do I have to turn around still, I'm not a little girl anymore." I said with my bottom lip pouted and sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do have to turn around, your only fourteen, do you want your dad to kill me when he catches one of us thinking about it later."

"Jake I wont think about it around him, I promise." he just put his hands on the tops of my arms and turned me around.

"Humfe." I mumbled as I sat on the ground. I heard him take off his sweatpants and was so tempted to turn around but I knew he'd be really angry with me later so I just stayed put, then I felt Jacob pick me up by the back of my shirt in his teeth and started walking.

"Jacob put me down I'm not your puppy." I giggled. He put me back on my feet and I turned around and smiled at him and he smiled back his big wolfy grin with his tongue lollied out the side of his mouth and then so quick before I could see what he was doing he licked my face from chin to hair line.

"Ewwww Jake." I said as I pushed his face away and wiped mine with my sleeve and he laughed his wolfy bark and I laughed with him.

I bent down to take Jacobs sweatpants from the string at his ankle because I know he doesn't like to run with then tied to him, and climbed onto his back. I love when Jacob runs with me on his back, he is so fast, faster than me, I am only half vampire so I cant run quite as fast as a normal one but I'm still way faster than a human.

We were at our little meadow beside the river in half a minute, it's seven and a half miles away from our house so dad defiantly cant hear our thoughts. Jacob leaned down so I could jump off of his back. I lay down beside where he was standing and looked up at the stars.

"There so beautiful aren't they Jake." I said as I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He lay down beside me and put his head down on his paws, and I could hear a humming from his chest. I turned onto my side to face him and petted his fur. After a minute he turned his head and with his nose pushed my head so I was looking away from him, I know what he wants, he wants to phase and doesn't want me to look. I turned my head back to look at him and said "No Jacob I'm not looking away this time." I said with a THAT'S FINAL voice and look on my face. He just growled a little and turned my head back again. But just to annoy him I looked back again. He blue out a big breath of air and sounded like "Humfe." He got up and stud over me with his two front paws either side of my shoulders and his two back paws either side of my legs and he looked me dead in the eyes and I stared back. I thought it was a little bit funny and I giggled a little at our stare off. He all of a sudden licked my face again and ran into the forest that was around us. I wiped my face again and jumped up when I realised he was gone I also noticed his clothes were gone but before I could start to worry he walked back into the clearing in his human form, in his baggie sweatpants.

"Jjaaccoobb." I whined. He had a little frown on his face when he came into the clearing and then my whining made him smile and come right up to me and put his arms around my waist and tried to make fun of me.

"Rreenneesseemmeeee." he wined messing and laughed at me.

"Stop, its not funny." I said and playfully hit his chest.

"Don't be silly Nessie."

"I'm not." I pouted and crossed my across my chest.

"Come on." he said as he pulled me by the hand over to a huge trees trunk. He sat down and pulled me down into his lap. I turned around and snuggled into him. I put my hand to his face and using my special power told him "I love you".

"I love you too Ness." he said smiling. "But you know I cant phase on front of you."

"Why not I'm your girlfriend and you've imprinted on me."

"I know but not just yet, your to young and your dad would kill me."

"I didn't know there was a illegal age for seeing your boyfriend naked." I said sarcastically. "Jacob half our friends at school have had sex for crying out loud."

"Yea but half our friends haven't got a mind reader for a dad and vampires for a family. And Ness what are you getting at with the whole sex thing are you trying to give me some sort of a hint or something." damn he's got me. I blushed so much my face nearly turned as read as Rosalie's BMW.

"NESS."

"What." I said shyly.

"Ness…is that ..what your really..getting at ..you want us to…you know." I hid my face agents his chest to hide my blush. Jacob put his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up so his eyes could meet mine.

"Don't be embarrassed Ness, I'm just a little shocked that's all, but I don't think your ready for that yet."

"Why do you think that? I'm not that young if that what your thinking."

"Because that's why Ness, and you are to young, your only fourteen, and could you even imagine what your dad would do to me if we did do it."

"I knew it! You just don't want to face my dad afterwards."

"Ness right now I don't even want to go back to face your dad because I know I wont be able to completely forget this conversation and he's gona want to talk to me when he hears. And I say he's gona want to have a serious chat with you to, I'm nearly embarrassed for you." he smirked.

"O no, I never even thought about that." I said as I buried my head agents his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us and chuckled in my ear.

"I'll try my best to not let you be alone with him and I'll try to keep you occupied so he wont get the chance."

"Thanks Jake." I said truly grateful.

"Or maybe I should let him talk to you." he said smugly. I looked up at him quickly.

"No Jacob, you cant." I said worried

"Well then don't be thinking about it." he said as he started to tickle my stomach and sides. I fell off his lap and onto the ground and was wriggling and trying to push his hands away from me in between fits of laughter.

"Jake… stop…pl-ease…Jacob your kill-in me…please." my fit of laughter was giving me a stitch.

"O come on Ness, I think you'll live, and this is way to much fun to stop." he was kneeling over me now, one leg either side of my thighs. So I sat up still trying to push away his hands and giggling uncontrollably and brought his warm lips to mine as an attempt to distract him.

He stopped tickling me and just rested his hands on my hips and I brought mine to his face, he leaned down and pressed my body gently into the grass and lay over me, supporting all his own weight but I could still feel his body pressed agents mine. Even though this was absolute heaven I still wanted to escape him encase he decided to start tickling me again. With my hands on his face I showed him that I wanted to be on top of him. He did what I wanted and rolled us over without breaking the kiss.

My mind was debating on weather to just stay and risqué being tickled afterwards or just make a run for it. I didn't want to be tickled again and besides a little game of hide and seek could be fun. Just then his tongue traced the shape of my lips lightly asking for an entrance. I slowly parted my lips and let him in. O heck I think I'll just stay, and just then Jacob moaned into my mouth , yep defiantly staying.

After about ten minutes of that kind of making out I sat up, I was still on Jacob though, I was sitting on his lower stomach with one of my legs either side of his torso with my knees touching the ground.(so it was like I was kneeling and then sat back.)

"Hmmmm." I said smugly.

"Well Ness that's one of getting out of being tickled." he said happily.

"You only started tickling me to change the subject, and Jacob I was serious I do want to have sex some day soon and you're the only one I want to do that with."

"Yea Ness someday but definitely not today, your only fourteen, we have eternity ahead of us.

"Before I turn…fifteen."

"No way still way to young. At least seventeen." he said trying to compromise.

"No way sixteen is my limit. I don't see the point in waiting I'm physically and mentally like eighteen."

"Ok before your sixteen, but Ness try not to think about this around your dad, I really do want to live long enough to do this with you." he said worriedly

I giggled at him , and then I saw it in his eyes, a look of mistive and I knew he was going to try and tickle me again and then I saw his hands about to grab my stomach and as fast as I could I jumped up off of him, I looked down at him with a huge smile on my face and said

"Ha you missed."

"O yea." he said as he went to get up and then I turned and just flat out ran into the forest, I could hear him behind me somewhere and it wouldn't be long before he caught up.

I turned left and when I thought he couldn't see me I climbed up high into a tree, I jumped across a few trees and settled on a really big one I stud on a big sturdy branch and held onto the main trunk. I looked around for Jacob I couldn't hear or see him anywhere.

"Yes I lost him." I whispered very very quietly (yes I know first sign of madness talking to yourself) and then all of a sudden I felt a big thud and the whole tree shuck, I screamed out of shock and then there was two big warm arms around my waist.

"No you didn't." Jacob whispered in my ear, damn he must have been close- he heard me.

"Jacob are you trying to give me a heart attack." I said breathless and my heart was racing.

Jacob swooped me up into his arm and jumped down to the ground, he put me on my feet next to the trunk of the tree, I backed up away from him until my back was agents the tree, he stepped forward until he was pressed agents me and put his hands on my hips

"Were you trying to escape me miss Cullen." he said teasingly. I gulped and nodded my head, I knew what was coming next and I tried to tense my stomach for it.

"Now why would you be running away from me." he said mockingly while running his hands back and forth across my stomach gently and when I didn't answer he tickled my sides causing me to double over in a fit of giggles.

"That's… why….Jacob…stop…please."

"Please stop what." he said like he didn't know what the hell I was talking about.

"Jacob… please…stop…tickling me."

"O o-k-a-y." he said and stopped.

"Thank you." I said out of breath and sat down on the ground.

"Sure thing." he said and chuckled. He bent down and put his hands on my waist and picked me up like a toddler and said.

"Come on Ness lets go home." I sat on his waist with my legs wrapped around him and my head on his shoulder and my hand on his other. And then my head snapped up and I remembered what I came out here to do in the first place.

"O Jacob can we hunt real quick first." I asked

"Um, yea sure Ness." he said as he put me down. Jacob made a motion with his had for me to turn around and I did without complaining this time and then a moment later I felt Jacob poke me in the back with his nose. I turned around and picked up his sweats. I closed my eyes trying to pick up the sent of anything that smelt nice. My senses ranged out until I smelt some elk, I ran north away from the house towards the smell, I could hear Jacob beside me. I stopped at the edge of a clearing where there was some elk drinking from the river, I leaned into a hunting crouch and moved slowly forward staking my pray, I jumped on the largest one and brought my lips to its neck, I sunk my teeth into it draining its body of its blood. I looked over at Jacob when I was done and he was finishing up to.

"Ok I'm done for today, you want to keep going." I asked and Jacob shuck his head, I walked over to him and put his sweatpants down beside him and turned around, and a moment later I was up off the ground, I gasped in shock as Jacob cradled me agents his chest.

"Ready to go home now." he asked.

"Yea I'm wreaked tired." I said before yawing, Jacob smiled at me and kissed my forehead. We were home in minutes slower than we got there because Jacob was in human form. Jacob carried me up the porch and in the front door. I though about rearranging my room to distract me about our earlier conversation.

My mom and dad were sitting at dads piano, Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV, Alice was reading some fashion magazine with Jasper sitting beside her also watching TV, Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was drawing.

"Hay guys what have you been up to." my mom asked lightly.

"Just hunting." I replied easily-at least I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling the hole truth.

"Ness, Jacob were all going hunting tonight so were not going to be here in the morning when you wake up, but we'll be back before school on Monday morning, is that ok." Edward asked.

"Yea that's fine dad." Jacob had put me down when we came in and when I said that I swayed on my feet a bit. Jacob caught me around my waist and held me agents his body supporting most of my weight.

"Look at you Renesemee your dead on your feet, go on up to bed and get some sleep, you too Jacob, go on." my mom demanded.

"Ok, good night mom, good night dad." I said and gave them both hugs. I went around the room and gave everyone a hug and said good night. They all said good night and we went up to bed. I walked up the first flight of stairs myself and when we were on the second floor hallway Jacob picked me up and carried me up the second.

Jacob put me down outside my bedroom door and his hands on either side of my face and brought his lips to mine. He broke away and said good night and walked to the next door in the hallway and went into his room.

I went into my room and put on my blue silk shorts and tank top pj's. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I left my room and walked down the hallway and into Jacobs room, I could hear him in his bathroom so I went and got into his big bed. After a few minutes he came out and smiled when he saw me, he was only wearing his boxer shorts. He walked over to the bed and got in and pulled me close to his chest, I snuggled up to him content.

"I'm so glad we get the rest of the weekend to ourselves." I announced.

"Yea me too, but no funny business ok Nessie." that made our earlier conversation come flooding into my head and everything we did in the forest.

"Damn Jacob, you just made me think about everything we talked about today." I said panicking because my dad was down stairs.

"Ahhh Ness." Jacob said mirroring my panic.

"Renesemee, Jacob." I heard my dad say angrily.

"Ahhh great." I said sadly. There was a nock on the door and I cringed, and my dad came walking in.

"Renesemee, did I hear you correct, that you two have agreed to….have..sex before you turn sixteen." my dad said with a pained expression.

"Well…yea I figured since I'm physically and mentally like eighteen.. Why wait but Jacob wanted me to wait so we compromised on sixteen." this was so embarrassing.

"Thank you, Jacob for making her wait at least that long, for being responsible." my dad said with that same pained look. He came in and sat on the end of the bed and faced us, I sat up in the bed and so did Jacob, I was not expecting my dad to go so easy on Jacob but I was glad he did this was all my fault.

"Well Ness your mind seems fairly determined on this so let just talk to you before you go and make any mistakes." he said calmly. O no he wants to have 'the talk'.

"Do you want Jacob to leave or he can stay or we can go to your room alone." dad said.

"NO." I almost shouted. "let Jacob stay." I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing down stairs and that meant they were listening too. This couldn't get worse, just then mom walked in, or maybe it could, GREAT!

"Ok he can stay." dad said to me. Mom came in and sat beside dad and said.

"I thought I should help you out with this, Jasper said your emotions are going wild up here." she put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

Mom and dad talked to us for like an hour, telling us that we have to be careful because I can get pregnant since I'm not a full vampire. And they went on and on about other stuff as well causing on blush to run into another on my face. it was kind of awkward having Jacob there but comforting as well. My dad was finishing up his lecture and said.

"Just promise me that you two are going to be safe." I think he kind of looked relieved when he realised he was almost done here.

"Of course Edward." Jacob said. He was being so quite during this hole conversation.

"Yea dad of course." I said.

"You know you two are making me feel like I cant leave you alone this weekend." dad said.

"Edward, I promise you we will definitely not be doing that this weekend." Jacob had this weird look on his face like he was telling my dad something that was almost funny through thought. The corner of my dad mouth turned up in response and he nodded back at Jacob.

"Ok well I think we're done here, and good luck with that Jacob." my dad chuckled, he pulled my mom by the hand out the door. "Good night kids." dad said before he flicked off the light and closed the door.

"What was that about?" I asked Jacob suspiciously.

"What was what?" Jacob said.

"That little thing between you and my dad there."

"Nothing Ness, you'll see tomorrow, now go to sleep." he lay back down in the bed and pulled me down agents his chest.

"Ok good night Jacob." I said reluctantly and snuggled up to him.

"Night Ness." he said and kissed my forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so that's my first chapter, I don't think the next one will be so long. PLEASE review with any suggestions or comments you may have. THANK YOU for reading.**

**--Niamh--**


	2. revenge

**Hi everyone I'm am so sorry it took me so long to update this story but I have an excuse kind of: you see I was grounded for two weeks which included no computer so no computer no fan fic. and because I well didn't really like this story and I was going to stop writing but then some of my friends told me I have to keep writing so I'm going to continue. And I just wanted to apologise for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter I'm a really bad speller and I let my computer do the spell check and I didn't really pay much attention to it and I'm just so sorry, I know some of you reviewed telling me and I want to say thanks. And I also want to say thank you to everyone else who added me to there favourites and who reviewed as well.**

**Ok guys I just wanted to tell you about this thing that some of my friends and I saw (friends you know who you are) we went on this school trip to a place in the Wicklow mountains (in Ireland) and on the way there me and my friend Mairead spotted this big house that had a really long drive way and it was right beside a river and was surrounded by a forest, remind you of a certain family who's surname begins with C.**

**And get this when we were at the place (also surrounded by forest) we heard thunder but saw no lighting. ( Cullen's must have been playing baseball) Looks like we found the Cullen's hiding place on earth. Ha ha ha I doubt it but its always nice to dream, right? Ok so back to the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I do sadly not own twilight or any of the main characters the talented and wonderful ****Stephanie Meyer does!!**

**Chapter 2: Damn!!!**

**Nessie's pov.**

I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of Jacobs room. it was quite big just like most other rooms in the house, the walls were a baby blue and the curtains were dark blue along with the quilt and pillows on the bed. There were pictures around the room of him and me and of Billy and some of the pack. The pack, the two packs had rejoined with Jacob as the rightful alpha, Sam has stopped phasing so he can age with Emily. And the treaty was destroyed because everyone trusted everyone now what with us all going to be related when me and Jacob get married some day, I still have the promise bracelet he gave me when I was little I never take it off.

I was lying across Jacobs chest and he was snoring lightly. He looks so cute and peaceful when he sleeps.

I looked over at the clock on the bed side table it was 9:30 am and I couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd plot a revenge plan for Jacob doing all that tickling last night. It only took me a minute to come up with it. Jacob loves his sleep so what better revenge than to deprive him from it. He'd gotten the same amount as me so he'd survived with a little less sleep than he normally gets on a Saturday morning. I stood up on the bed really quietly and very carefully it was a little difficult with Jacobs arms around me. I stood beside Jacobs sleeping form and counted to three in my head.1...2...3. I jumped up and down on the bed using it like a trampoline or bouncing castle.

"Jacob, wake up." I sang. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

He rolled over onto his tummy and groaned.

"Ness, stop, go back to bed and sleep for a little longer." he groaned again.

"No, come on Jacob, get up, I'm too awake to go back to sleep."

"Neesssiieee." he dragged it out. I jumped over him again and again refusing to give up. I jumped up and instead of landing on my feet I landed on my knees, I put my hand down on Jacobs russet skinned back with a smacking noise with out hurting him and shuck him.

"Wake up sleepy head." I sang again. He rolled back over onto his back and grabbed my wrists.

"Your going to be sorry for this." he said in a mock threatening voice. He let go of my wrists all of a sudden and looked like he was thinking about something, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, he shrugged and looked like he had just given up on whatever he was thinking. He sat up in the bed and asked.

"are you ok Ness?!

"yes, why?" I asked confused.

"Never mind. So what was that all about Ness."

"Nothing I just wanted to annoy you after what you were doing to me last night." I said simply.

"O really." he said raising his eyebrows and then he got this sly gleam in his eyes and his hand went for my waist. I jumped off the bed and ran at vampire speed. I could hear Jacob behind me and I screamed. I ran down the hall and the two flights of stairs, I considered going outside but remembered I was still in my P.J'S.I ran through the living room and into the kitchen where I was taken by surprise. Emmett was standing in the middle of the kitchen playing his psp. I didn't really have time for questions so I just ran behind him and hid there and held onto the back of his shirt.

"Hay Ness, what's up?" Emmett asked casually.

"Not much Jacob's just after me because I woke him up early on a Saturday morning…hay what are you doing here I thought you were suppose to be hunting with the rest of them!" I said. Just them Jacob burst into the kitchen and when he saw Emmett he also had a confused look on his face, and stopped in his tracks.

"well your dad didn't really trust you two to be in a house all on your own for a weekend, so he asked me to stay behind and baby sit." Emmett just continued the conversation like Jacob wasn't there.

"What about you don't you need to hunt?" I asked. "You know its probably not to late to catch up on them yet!" I said I hated being baby sat especially by Emmett.

"No I'm good for now, its going to be sunny on Monday so we wont be going to school so I'll go then, you can come with me if you want!" he asked as he put down his game on the counter.

"No I'm good too, I hunted with Jake last night" and that brought my attention back to Jacob who was standing on front of Emmett with that mischievous gleam still in eyes. and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hay Emmett do you want to do me a favour?" Jacob asked Emmett.

"Yea sure dude." Emmett said easily.

"let me get Nessie." Jacob asked smiling at me. O crap. Now I'm in for it!!

"No Emmett don't, please." I squeaked. And let go of the back of his shirt.

"Actually Jacob I was planning on helping you get Nessie it's a rare occasion that everyone is gone and there's no one to help her." Emmett said with humor in his voice and turned to face me. Ok so I might have been afraid of Jacob but I was way more afraid of Emmett. Double crap!!!

" o no guys, please don't do this to me, Jacob please I was only messing." I gave Jacob the cutest puppy dog eyes I could come up with.

"No way don't listen to her Jacob she's just trying to find a way out of this." Emmett said giving Jacob a warning look. O my god Emmett shut up!! I felt like screaming.

"Jacob, I love you." I said in a soft voice and in turn his eyes turning soft.

"Ahhhh come on man don't fall for her tricks." Emmett said, god I felt like killing him.

"Jacob please I do love you." I said again in a soft voice. Emmett just huffed and took a big step towards me, and I backed up against counter. Damn!! He put his hands out as if to grab me and I quickly went around him and ran into Jacobs arms.

"Jacob, Jake please don't I promise I wont wake you up early on the weekend anymore. Please don't let Emmett get me." I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

"Ah Ness your so cute when your scared, but I don't think I can let you away with what you've done." Jacob stated. And I squeaked in response. God damn it I should have just ran outside ah well to late now. I looked up at Jacob trying to look innocent.

"Ha yes, so what should her punishment be. And Ness just so you know this is for all the times I wasn't able to get you back because there was always someone there to help you." Emmett boomed.

"I've got an idea." Jacob said and smiled. I cringed as Jacob put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. He bent his head down and brought his lips to mine. mmmmmmm this is a nice punishment! Jacob slowly pulled his lips from mine and said.

"You don't really think I'd let Emmett get you now do you?" Jacob said as he smiled. A huge smile spread across my face in return and I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed him on the nose. And He chuckled in response.

"So Ness want some breakfast." Jacob said cheerfully.

"Yea sure I'll make it what do you want?" I asked him.

"Wait hold on a minute, what just happened here?" Emmett asked disappointed.

"Emmett you didn't really think I was going to let you get her did you?" Jacob said it as if it was obvious.

"Come on man the one time nobody's here to save her, come on we're not going to hurt her we'll just mess her about a little bit." Emmett tried to persuade Jacob. I gasped as I saw a look on his face that showed he was considering it and he chuckled.

"No Emmett we'll let her away with it today." he said with laughter in his voice at my expression. And I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and smiled again. Emmett huffed and staked out the back door. I tightened my grip on Jacob neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jacob. Now what would you like for your breakfast." I asked happy once again. And he chuckled again.

"No prob… and eh I don't mind what ever your having." he said and let me jump down off of him. I walked over to the counter and started to mix up some pancake mix. Jacob kept his arms around my waist from behind and his head on my shoulder and every so often he would place a kiss on the soft spot under my ear. He followed me around the whole kitchen like that and it was making it difficult to make breakfast so I asked him to get me out a plate.

"Why only one" he asked.

"I'm having cereal and I know you don't really like it, and I know you _love_ pancakes, so I'm making one plate of pancakes for _you_." I said that and pointed one finger at his chest. "and a bowl of cereal for me." I said and went up onto my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I turned around and finished up making our breakfast. By now Emmett had stormed out the back door and out into the woods. We went into the sitting room and sat on the couch to eat our breakfast. I finished mine slowly unlike Jacob who practically devoured his in like two seconds. when I finished mine I took his plate off his lap and took the two dishes into the kitchen and put them into the sink. I walked back into the sitting room and sat beside Jacob and brought my knees up to my chest and cuddled into Jacobs side. He put his arm around my shoulders and placed a sweet kiss on my hair.

We sat there just watching TV for about fifteen minutes, when I felt this sharp pain go through my stomach. Ouch! I flinched and I put my hands on my stomach.

"Ness are you ok." Jacob looked at me concerned. And then realisation swept across his face.

"Yeah, fine." I said through my teeth. And by the looks of it he didn't believe me. I was trying to think about what the hell was wrong with me.

"Well.. Yeah Ness…Alice kind of told me yesterday…that…you were suppose…to get…your…well you know…today." he stuttered and looked so embarrassed. what the hell is he talking about?

"Jake what are you….O… yeah." damn this is embarrassing. I know what's wrong and why Jacob was so embarrassed. My period just started. JUST GREAT!!! My face must of looked priceless, a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Jacob chuckled at my reaction, and my face must of turned blood red.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said and got up off the couch and headed up to my room. I fixed myself up and came back down the stairs and Jacob was standing at the end of it with a glass of water and two tablets in his hands. I gave him a smile and he handed the glass to me and then handed me the two panadol tablets. I took them quickly.

"Thanks Jacob." I said ,he was so nice sometimes.

"No problem." he replied and smirked at me. I brought the glass back into the kitchen, and then went to the sitting room, Jacob followed me. I pushed him down on the couch and sat on his lap and curled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. Another stabbing pain went through my stomach and lower back. My hand automatically went down to my tummy. Jacob brought his hand through my hair.

"You ok Ness?" and I just nodded my head in response. And then Emmett came through the door._ GREAT._

"What do you want now Emmett." I snapped at him. Damn mood swings!!

"Nothing its just…I can smell blood. And not dog blood!" I burred my head in Jacobs chest, I did NOT want to have this conversation with my uncle. And uncle Emmett at that!!

"It's ok Emmett she's just got…. You know." Jacob talked for me sensing my discomfort with this conversation. Emmett's brows creased in confusion and then his eyes opened wide and you could almost see the light bulb flash above his head.

"O…never mind then." he rushed out and turned to run out the door. Jacob chuckled at his reaction, and kissed my forehead.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Ok so there's the second chapter done. Please please review they make me update quicker. I've got over 200 hits and only 8 reviews. And please if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know I'm not sure where to go with this story! please please please review….please even if it's just one word! Thanks for reading.**

**-Niamh-**


	3. left with the lads

**Hi everyone here's chapter three. Sorry it took me so long to update and to tell the truth I have no real excuse except for the fact that I had NO idea what to write, so if you have ANY suggestions please let me know!!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts , it really means a lot to me. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story that has been mentioned in the twilight saga!!**

**Nessie's pov**

**Chapter 3**

It's Monday and the sun is shining high in sky and there is no clouds just like Alice predicted so we are all gone 'camping'. No not really, that is just what everybody at school thinks. I'm in the back garden on the hammock.

Everyone is back from the hunting trip and Emmett left this morning and Rosalie didn't want him to go on his own so she went with him, even though she didn't need to hunt!

Emmett was surprisingly not annoying this weekend. I think he was trying to stay away from me for as much as he possibly could what with the…situation I was in, his reaction on Saturday morning was so funny. He really wasn't expecting it!

It's so relaxing out here the sun is shinning and the temperature is just right. And I'm listening to my favourite songs on my ipod. And it's warm enough that I can wear summer clothes. I'm wearing a white tank top and pink hot pants. You should of seen Jacob's jaw drop this morning when I came down stairs. I came out here to try and relax because my stomach was hurting again, and I just wanted to get away from everything, maybe even sleep for a while.

The song _boom boom pow from the black eyed peas _was playing when I felt a weight on the hammock. I could smell that it was Jacob and I don't know weather he knew I was asleep or not, he probably knew I was awake but I decided to play with him a bit. I could feel him lying over me.

"Ness" Jacob said and kissed my forehead but I just ignored him and fought hard not to smile.

"Nessie, are you awake?" Jacob asked and kissed my nose.

"Nessie." Jacob said as he kissed my cheek and brought his lips down my jaw and to my chin. It was getting really hard not to smile or laugh.

"Nessie, I know that your awake!" Jacob said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. And that was the end of my restraint, I started to giggle and opened my eyes to the wonderful sight of Jacob. He was smiling hugely.

"Jacob get off!" I said and put my hands on his chest, I was still giggling.

"No"

"yes!"

"what if I don't want to, what if I just want to lie here and kiss my girlfriend" he said smirking at me.

"what if I don't want you to kiss me!" I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"tuff!" and with that he brought his lips to mine. After about a minute of soft, loving kisses Jacobs tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I happily allowed. The meaning of time was lost to us, it was just us, and no one else, I don't know how long we stayed there. Half an hour, forty-five minutes maybe. And then,

"Jacob, get of my niece." Jacob pulled away and the two of us looked over to see who it is. Jasper. He was standing at the back door.

"Uncle Jasper go away!!" I shouted at him.

"No, Ness do you know what your lust is doing to me!! ,I will not be held responsible for the things I do to Alice if you two don't stop!" I couldn't help laugh at that. Even Jacob was laughing at him.

"ok, ok we'll go far away so you wont be able to feel it!" Jacob said lying beside me instead of on top. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"No you will not be going far away with my daughter, you will be staying right here where we can all keep an eye on you." my dad said coming out the back door to stand beside Jasper.

"Dad come on, I promise we'll be good…please." I begged him.

"Yeah, Edward come on we'll be real good." Jacob said a big smirk coming onto his face when he said that. My dad stud there and he looked like was thinking about it, you no what he's probably searching our thoughts to see weather we're telling the truth. And he chuckled when I thought that so that means he is.

"Dad, you no what I'm practically eighteen so I can do what I want!!" I said sitting up about to get up of the hammock, when Jacob rapped his arms around my waist pulling me back.

"No, Ness you'll just make it worse." Jacob said trying to look responsible.

"Yes Renesemee, listen to Jacob. And by the way you might look eighteen but you are only fourteen." dad said.

"Ok but dad can we please go out for a walk, we'll be really good, we promise, don't we Jacob." I said turning to look at Jacob, as he nodded his head.

"I don't know if I can trust you two. Your so full of teenage hormones, god knows what you could get up to."

"Look who's talking, I can remember what you and Bella were like before Ness was born." Jacob said butting in.

"yes Jacob and do you remember how responsible I was with Bella!" dad countered.

"Dad you say that like moms a possession of yours." I giggled but I knew exactly what he meant.

"Ha, ha Ness, very funny, I suppose you and Jacob can go, but you have to be good, which you have already promised to do so."

"YES, come on Jacob!!" I shouted, jumping up and pulling Jacob by the hand. "O, and thank you Daddy." I called over my shoulder as I pulled Jacob towards the edge of the forest.

"Slow down Ness, what's your hurry?" Jacob said starting to drag his feet.

"Come on, I just want to get away from my family and my nosey dad, does he ever let us have our privacy and just not listen?" I said and Jacob chuckled at my little rant.

"Hay do you want to race, see who can get to our clearing first?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, ok I bet I'll beat you this time!"

"Yeah." Jacob scoffed. "Dream on babe."

"Are you ready?"

"No, wait let me phase first"

"Ok, hurry up" I said not turning around.

"Ness don't start this again" Jacob complained.

"Start what?" I asked innocently.

"You know Nessie, turn around" Jacob said turning his finger in the air. And as for an answer I just shuck my head And Jacob huffed.

"Come on then." Jacob said as he took my hand and started walking. Holy sheep is he really going to let me see him phase??

"No, I'm not."

"what?" I said confused, and Jacob lifted up our joined hands. O right I 'showed' him. I blushed at him hearing that, and he chuckled at me. I leaned my head against his arm as we walked along. After we walked about five miles out Jacob stopped and turned to look at me.

"Come on Ness, I want to phase will you just please turn around." the look on his face made me feel guilty.

"Come on Jacob, I'm your girlfriend, your imprint you can phase in front of me, I'm going to see sooner or later." I said and Jacob grinned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Ness I'll phase I front of you and then later on you think about it around you dad and then he flips." Jacob said sarcastically.

"O yeah, well your the one that let our last conversation slip to my dad. I wont, I promise." Jacob looked hurt that he couldn't give me something I wanted. And then he took off his shirt.

"Jacob, are you…" I trailed of and he nodded. My eyes widened in shock.

"Only joking, now turn around!" DAMN!!! ok I was fed up of this argument so I just turned around. And then I thought no why should I give up, and I turned around to see Jacob butt naked.

My eyes went to his face first, where I met his eyes, he looked shocked. I let my eyes travel down his perfect body, to his sculpted chest, to his amazing abs, and then my eyes went that little bit further. He smirked at the expression on my face. He was HUGE!! How the hell was that going to fit inside someone as small as me. Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nessie, you know you shouldn't have done that."

"yes." I breathed, as I dragged my eyes back up to his face.

"You know I going to have to get you for that."

"WHAT, no" I said panicked. He started to shake then, _very_ quick, and I turned to run, he had phased and was now after me. When I got to our clearing I turned to see where Jacob was and I couldn't see him anywhere. I turned again and all of a sudden he jumped out of the woods knocking me down. He lay over me pinning me to the ground, but not squishing me.

"Jacob get off of me." I protested. He just shuck his big furry head. He bent his head and gave my face one BIG lick. The short hairs stud up at the top of my forehead.

"Ewwww Jacob, that's gross!!!" I squealed/ giggled, and he licked my face again. I guess this was my punishment.

"Ew, please Jacob stop." I pleaded. And all he did was shake his big head and bark a laugh. I tried twisting and turning all to no avail. I decided to give up and just lay there, and then he decided to get creative and use his nose to tickle me tummy. At this I started screaming and laughing and adding in a few pleading comments every time I could catch my breath.

"Ahh, Jacob…stop…please…please." I pleaded again, he gave my face another big gross lick. He stud up off of me and I relaxed into the ground. He stepped back a few feet and phased back to human, and there he was standing in all his glory. I sat up on the ground and he smiled and chuckled.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking. And all I could do in return was nod my mouth hanging open.

"Ness." I looked up to meet his eyes. "Close your mouth, you'll catch fly's!" he said matter of factly. And I snapped my mouth closed and shuck my head as if shaking out of my daze.

"Nessie where are my shorts?" he asked.

"Emm did you leave them back where you took them off?"

"O yeah, probably, here I'll just go get them, wait there." and with that he rushed off into the forest. He was back in less than a minute with his shorts on and his t-shirt flung over his right shoulder. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him. I stud up and started to walk towards him. When I got close enough he wrapped his arms around me, and I stretched up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." I said to him. He looked confused.

"For what?"

"For letting me see." At this he laughed.

"I didn't let you see, remember you turned around."

"Yeah, but even after your little 'game' you didn't hesitate."

"Yeah, well you've already seen so why hide. Anyway once your old enough you'll being seeing a lot more of that." I buried my head in his chest as he laughed, I was a little embarrassed.

"So now that you've seen me naked I think its your turn to strip down."

"What, no." I squeaked.

"O yeah, come on its your turn, its only fair." he insisted but there was a slight mocking edge to his voice. I looked up into his face trying to look very innocent. I started to struggle in his hold trying to get loose. He laughed at me again, gosh he's very jolly today.

"Ness, Nessie, calm down I was only joking."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know I would _never _make you do something like that if you didn't want to." he said still smiling. I huffed out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"Yeah I know, I was just a little worried there." I said smiling again.

"So, did you like my little 'game'?" he inquired.

"NO." I nearly shouted at him.

"Ah come on, it was fun." he was clearly messing with me.

"Not for me it wasn't."

"Are you sure? We could play again."

"No, no your ok, I don't want to play again."

"Spoil sport! So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well we could get back to what we were doing on the hammock before we were disturbed." I said hinting at what I wanted.

"Ah give Jasper a break, you have to admit he has it pretty rough, how would you like to be able to feel what everyone else is feeling? Especially when your around Emmett and Rosalie, your mom and dad can be pretty bad at lusting as well." He said making a point.

"Yeah I suppose your right." I admitted. "But Jaspers not here now." I said raising my eyebrows. He laughed and pulled me by the hand over to a huge tree and sat down pulling me into his lap, my back against him.

"How are you feeling Ness? Are you ok?" he asked sounding a tiny bit worried.

"What do you mean?" now I was confused.

"you know…your…_woman troubles_, do you feel sick? is your tummy ok?"

"Yeah Jacob I'm fine, I felt sick this morning but mom got Carlisle to give me something for it, and I was fine. Stop worrying about me." I was ok talking about this with Jacob, I was used to it by now.

"I can't stop, it's what I'm made for, you're my imprint." He was smiling at that thought. And so was I.

"How long have we been gone?" I asked. Time flies when I'm with Jacob. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"An hour, and fifteen minutes."

"woh, we better get back before dad has a fit." I said hopping up out of his lap. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"I don't wan' a go." he whined.

"Stop whining, do you wan' a be eaten by Edward, for having me home late?" I said raising me eyebrows. He smirked at me. What's he smirking at??

"I think I can take care of myself Ness, and for some reason or another I don't think Edward would like to eat me, apparently he has better taste in blood." he said chuckling, and I gave him a disapproving look.

"You know what I mean Jacob, stop being a smart ass." I said smiling at him.

"Smart ass? Look who's talking, queen smart ass!" he said turning me in his lap to face him. Nether of us were serious just teasing. I gasped and put my hands on my heart pretending to be offended.

"humph, well then." I said turning me head away.

"Ness-ie, you know I was only joking." he said worried that he'd hurt my feelings, he obviously didn't realise I wasn't serious. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"I know, I was just playing with ya."

"O really?" he said and began to tickle my sides, and I squealed.

"Ah, Jacob stop please." I begged, and he just shuck his head and laughed.

"Jacob, if you don't …stop… your not getting… any kisses for …a week!" I said almost in tears from laughing so hard. His hands froze. FINALLY.

"I don't think you could that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I could get quite a few from you, using my special powers that is." he said smirking.

"Is that so? And what special powers would that be?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Watch." he stated as he lay me down in the grass, and laid over me, he looked down at my lips and back to my eyes a few times. And just as his lips were about to touch mine, you'll never guess who came into the clearing! Mom, Alice and Rosalie. Someone kill me now.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Bella said coming over to us as Jacob got up off of me and pulled me up to.

"Nothing." I said The same time Jacob said "I was about to rape her, why?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop that." I hissed at him. telling me I was a smart ass.!.!.

"Ha ha, very funny, now get your paws off of her, before I take them off." Rosalie threatened in a low voice.

"Hay now, hold up, nothing was going to happen. We were just kissing, nothing special." I rushing to keep the peace.

"Nothing special, does that mean I'm a bad kisser or something? Well then, I'll remember that." Jacob said turning away from me and folding his arms over his chest, o that big girl!

"Jacob you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Sur-" he was cut of by Alice who had been very quite all this time. "OK, whatever, were going hunting Carlisle and Esme and gone off somewhere for the week and the boys are all at home so see you in the morning before school." she said grabbing mom and Rosalie by the wrists and dragging them deeper in to the forest. Great I was left with all the boys for the rest of the night. Just fantastic!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ok guys that's that chapter done,again sorry it took so long. i was in a play 'oliver' and that took up a lot of my time for a other than that i was just being lazy. hope you enjoyed it! and i have some bad news ok i know im not the best for updateing but it's going to get worse, im doing my jounier cert this year and my parents are limiting the amount of time i spend on the computer,so im not really going to be able to update again until maybe .and my mam is having a baby in november so i say that will also take up quite a bit of my time,so i'll have to see what i can do!please please please review and tell me what you think. reviews might make me update quicker:)please for reading!!**

**-Niamh-**

**xx**


	4. back to school

Beep…Beep…Beep.

"Ngggggg." I moaned as I reached my arm over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I was lying on my stomach and I heard Jacob groaning as he tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Morning." I mumbled into his chest, smiling.

"Hmmm, morning." he said his voice thick with sleep. "five more minutes, ple-ase." he asked "sure," I said giggling at him, he's so cute.

"I'm more than just cute, I'm hot!" he said in a stubborn voice, his eyes still closed. Damn he had my hand again! I laughed at him, I don't think he's really awake yet. I kissed his nose and then laid a quick peck on his lips. As I pulled my head away his inclined towards mine looking for more.

"Renesemee are you up for school yet?" I heard my dad call from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yes I'm just trying to get Jacob up, I think we might need the water bucket." I called back to him smiling, I would never do that to my Jacob. Jacob sat up really quickly in the bed his big sleepy head looking frightened.

"No no I'm up, no need for any water!" he rushed out and yawned stretching his arms over his head. He's had that experience.

"Good." I said before I kissed his lips again and got up out of the bed. He crawled down the bed as I walked around it, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down to sit on the end of it as he kneeled behind me and started kissing my neck.

"I think we should stay home today, have a little fun. What do you think?" he said sounding very persuasive. Hmmmm he is so good at this maybe we could stay home, one little day wont do any harm. _No Renesemee think straight you have to go to school._

"No Jake we can't. we have to go to school." _come on Nessie you can do this hold your ground. _Ever since last night Jacobs been a lot more forward about our relationship, I'm going to have a hard time waiting to turn sixteen. I turned around and pecked his lips.

"Have you changed your mind?" he knew what I meant.

"No, sixteen and that's it. But it doesn't mean I cant tease you in the mean time!" he said smirking at me.

"O well then." I said and turned for the bathroom. I heard him go to get up and grab me so I legged it into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Ha, not so quick now are we Jacob." I shouted through the bathroom door.

"we'll see." he said back. That didn't sound to good. I showered quickly and towel dried my hair letting it fall down my back in loose curls. I brushed my teeth and put on a small bit of make-up. I carefully opened the bathroom door and poked my head out it. I had my towel rapped tightly around my body and stepped out of the bathroom, the coast was clear. I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my room sized closet and got dressed.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Jacob at the table eating breakfast. He gave me a wink and smirked at me. He looked so hot in his school uniform, I hated wearing mine but I didn't think Jake looked half bad. Mine was a gray pleated skirt that came to just above the knee with a blue blouse and a navey jumper over that and knee high navy socks and our shoes had to be black. The boys uniform was the same as ours apart from the skirt, instead they wore gray slacks and also had to wear a navy tie.

"Renesemee do you want some breakfast?" my dad asked me.

"No thanks I hunted last night I'm not really in the mood for human food." just then mom, Alice and Rosalie walked through the back door, back from their hunting trip. Mom walked up to Edward and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her out the door and up the stairs, probably to get changed for school. Rosalie went into the sitting room where I heard her and Emmett talking and Alice walked over to Jasper and took his hand pulling him up the stairs. I don't want to know!

I sat opposite Jacob as he practically inhaled his breakfast, he was eating it that fast. I wonder could he even really taste it?

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" he asked and I just nodded. He moved his head backwards in a quick fast jerk movement as if to say come here. I got up and walked around the table to sit on his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, I was so tired, I was up late last night with all the boys, Emmett was teaching me how to fight better. He said I fight to much like a little girl still. Edward just sat there the whole time laughing every time Emmett pinned me, some protective father he was. But Jacob looked like he was about to have a heart attack the whole time and when Emmett had me for the eleventh time Jacob jumped up and took me in his arms declaring that it was enough for one night, ignoring my protests about nearly having bet Emmett. I was just so close another few times and I would have had him down. But I decided to save Jake the anxiety attack.

"Are you ready for school?" Jake asked me.

"Um yeah."

"Ok I'm just going to brush my teeth, I'll be back in a sec." he stud up bringing me to my feet and walked out the kitchen door. I went in the sitting room to grab my school bag after cleaning up after Jacobs breakfast. Rosalie was already in her uniform sitting on the couch talking to Emmett. Alice was also in her uniform walking down the stairs holding Jaspers hand, with Jacob coming behind them, when I looked at him he sent me a huge smile. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he wrapped me up in a hug and covered my lips with his.

"Is everyone ready?" Jasper asked. I knew he was hinting at mom and dad to hurry up. Just then Edward and Bella descended the stairs, Bella fixing her messed up hair. I really don't want to know! But I have to try and understand that they _are_ stuck in the bodies of teenagers for the rest of their lives or should I say existence. And those bodies do involve a lot of hormones.

"Yeah yeah were ready." my mom muttered grabbing her school bag from beside the stairs, Edward came up beside her and took it off her swinging it over his own shoulder. We all headed out to the cars. Jake and I went with Rosalie and Emmett. While Alice and Jasper went with Edward and Bella in dads Volvo. We left a little later than the others because Rosalie had to run back upstairs and reapply her lipstick because she claimed Emmett smudged it when he kissed her. Of course it didn't look bad at all but Rosalie insisted on looking _perfect_.

Emmett, Jacob and I waited in Emmett's jeep for her. Jake and I sat in the back seat with Jacobs arm around my shoulders. He kept nibbling on my ear, again with the teasing. He does not play fair.

"Jake stop it." I whined as innocently as I could, ducking my head a bit and putting my hand on his chest trying to push myself away from him. And when I say trying it wasn't happening very easily because I wasn't getting away from him, not even a inch. He had me in a vice grip.

"Your not getting away from me." he said in a teasing voice.

"Uncle Emmett tell Jacob to stop biting and licking me! I'm not his puppy." they both just chuckled at me.

"Dog leave the girl alone, your getting your slobber and nasty sent all over her." Rosalie said getting back into the car.

"That's the point." Jacob said all cocky. I humphed and crossed my arms over my chest. Jacob chuckled at me again and licked the side of my neck. I think this is his way of marking me in his weird wolfy way to show that I'm his. If you ask me it should be the other way around.

"Hey guys I heard Eddie gave you the 'talk' so in celebration I got you a little something." Emmett said throwing a small wrapped box into Jacobs lap. Jacob took his arms from around me and opened the paper, he burst out laughing as I blushed. It was a box of condoms.

"Great thanks uncle Emmett, what I've always wanted." I said sarcastically. Jacob put them in his school bag.

"What are you keeping them for?" I said to him.

"You never know when they might come in handy." he said shrugging his shoulders. I ducked my head as I felt my face heat up more. Emmett and Rosalie found all this very funny of course. Jacob just chuckled at me and put his arm back around my shoulders.

We pulled into the school parking lot not to long after and I could see Edward getting out of the Volvo walking around to my moms side of the car to open her door for her, he looked over to our car when he heard us pull in and when he looked at me and Jacob he looked down again and shuck his head. I guess he heard our whole conversation the whole ride here. They waited for us with Alice and Jasper at the back of their car. Mom and Dad were holding hands and Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulders with her arm around his waist.

I could see my best friend Carter and her older brother in his car pulling into a space. Emmett pulled into a space beside Edward, and we all got out Jacob taking my hand straight away. I could hear Edward and Emmett on front of us arguing over giving Jacob and I condoms. Edward didn't like that he was encouraging us, but Emmett couldn't stop laughing at him telling him to chill out.

We all walked towards the front doors of the school, Carter and her brother Taylor caught up to me and Jacob.

"Hey." I said as she came to walk beside me. Taylor walked beside Jacob they were good friends too. The only annoying thing about that is whenever I went over to Carters house Jacob came too because he would hang out with Taylor, so I never really got any real girl time because I knew Jacob would hear anything I said no matter how far apart we were in the house with his wolf hearing. Jacob bumped my hip then with his and smirked down at me, he was listening to my thoughts again. I'm really going to have to start wearing gloves or something so he cant touch my bare skin.

"Hey so how's it going with…" she nodded her head towards Jacob. She was talking quietly, well she thought she was Jacob would still hear her.

"Still not budging. O wait I have to tell you something later… when we don't have as much company." I told her glancing at Jacob and Taylor. I brought a picture of Jacob naked into my mind for Jacob to see, he looked down at me panicked. He knew what I was going to be telling her later. I stuck my tongue out at him. He bent his head attempting to bite my tongue but I got it back in my mouth on time and he kissed my lips instead.

"I told you if you keep sticking it out at me I'll bite it, next time you mightn't be so lucky." Jacob threatened me.

I looked back at carter and she smiled at me. Carter was a really nice girl, she was the first person to talk to me on my first day here that wasn't in my family. She had straight brown hair and was about the same height as me. She was really friendly and her personality was very like mine. Carter has a boyfriend too his name is James, she really likes him but I'm not to sure about him, Jacob thinks the same as I do.

I've been asking Edward can I tell Carter about our secret but he said we have to wait a little while so we can really know that we can trust her. I know we can but you know Edward he has to make sure everything is perfectly safe before we put anyone in the danger of the volturi.

We walked up the front stairs of the school, Jake still holding tightly onto my hand. He didn't want any guys thinking I was single and trying to hit on me. He's so protective… I love it! He bent his head and kissed my forehead when I thought that, and squeezed my hand. Here goes another day at school!

**hey guys im SO sorry its taken so long to update,ive actually had this written for a while now and i still havnt gotten around to getting anyone to have a read over it and make sure its ok. so if there are any mistakes please let me know and ill try to fix them!ITS LIKE 20 DAYS TILL ECLIPSE! anyone excited?it wont be out here till july 9th so i have to wait longer:(but im sure it'll be worth it!**

**ok so ive been asked to try and make the chapters shorter, please let me know if you think their to long, to short, what kind'a length you'd like them etc. thank you.**

**thank you SOOOOOOOO much to EVERYONE who reviewed,you could imagine how much i love and appreciate everyone of them. please keep them coming i love to know what you guys think, and i wont know how to make the story better if you dont.:) my exams are finished on the 22nd of june so then i have a whole summer to write lots of chapters for you guys!**

**please please please review.**

**niamh.**


End file.
